Catch Me When I Fall for You
by xTheRKOPrincess
Summary: Maria Kanellis is a Wwe Diva,she loves to wrestle alot. but then music caught her life,she started to write many of them and it became popular,but it effect her work at the Wwe. Her and Miz are one commonthing.  except that he is taken by Maryse. a
1. I'm Coming Home

READ: Ok this is my first fanfic story,and I'm really excited to begin :D. and remember to review...please :P

I don't own anybody

x.x.x.x

I walked backstage after my match with Layla. Michelle was on ringside watching her as a manager.

_Few minuites ago._

_I was pulling Layla by the hair,but then she kicked me in my stomach. I fell to the ground,and then she grabbed me by __**my**__ hair. I was holding my head. then I started hitting her,she felled down and I went for the pin. then that's when Michelle inturrped and attack from behind. Barbie,but I called her Kelly ran out and attack Michelle and brought her outside the ring. I hit Layla with my signature and went for the pin 1...2...3!_

_AND HERES YOUR WINNER: MARIA!_

"Thanks Kellz for awhile ago" I told her.

"Oh No Probelm" she replied.

I was wondering why she came out there for. I know she's my friend,but I can handle my own self.

I walked into the Diva's Changing Room and exchange my clothes from my wrestling attire to my regular clothes.

I was wear black skinnys.

a red & black plaid shirt.[cant really describe it]

and black fur boots. [my skinnys were tucked inside my boots]

I walked out the Diva's Changing Room and saw Cody and Ted.

"Well,Well,Well look who it is" Ted said sarcastically.

Ted & I broked up 2 months ago and he still not over yet! If it wasn't Maryse fault. we would still be together right now...I think.

"What do you want Ted?" I said in a defending voice.

"Just wanted to congratulate you for winning the macth awhile ago" he repiled.

"Yeah,you did do pretty good out there,Maria" Cody said. I knew he was lying,because Cody is never the bad guy type. I known him before I met Ted,and he's a good guy. he just wanted to be popular like Ted so he went with the flow.

Ted came closer to me."and I also _want _you back" he said.

I laughed. " Haha!,I don't think so Ted" i said. "Now if you excuse me, I got to go" I said walking away,but he trapped me.

Ted chuckled. "Go where? to your new boyfriend?" He asked me. I didn't had a boyfriend since me and him broke up. "What are you talking about?"

I asked him confused. "Dont act innocent!" Cody said trying to butt in.

"Shut up,Cody!" Ted said turning to Cody.

Randy came to us. "Everything all right in here?"

"Yeah,everythings _fine_" Ted replied.

Randy could see the look on my face that I was scared of somebody,and he knew who it was...Ted.

"Ted,why don't you go ahead and leave Maria alone" Randy said looking at Ted then turned to Cody. "You too,Rhodes" he said.

They both walked away. When Ted past Randy. He turned around and winked at me.

"Thanks,Randy" I said.

"So there was something wrong!" Randy said.

I sighed. "Now now" I told him and walked away.

RAW was ending in 20 mins,and I didn't wanted to waste my time doing nothing. I picked up my guitar that my did gave me for my 5th birthday,before he died. tears were running down my cheeks as I thought of him.

I wanted to write a song..a song about how love can be painful,but sometimes can also be amazing.

**NOTICE: I AM GOING TO USE ONE OF THE THE SONG TAHT HAS ALREADY BEEN OUT CALLED: I'm Coming Home.**

I started to strum the guitar. and came p with a word that just pop up in my head.

I'm Coming Home...I paused and said it again.

I only got half of the chorus and could'nt figure out what else? I went to see Cena if he could mix up his rap into my song.

"John!" I yelled. he turned around and smiled.

"Hey red-head,what's up?" he asked.

I ignored him about what he called me.

"You think you can mix up,your rap in this song a little bit" I asked him,and gave him the lyrics I wrote.

"This is pretty good" He said."I'll see" he said then walked off.

I wanted to find a tune to the the song...

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the World I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the World that I'm coming_

Miz POV

"You hear that?" I asked Adam.

"Hear what?" he replied confused.

"That voice,it sounds familer" I told him.

"You mean Maria?" Adam asked.

I turned around and saw Maria strumming her guitar.

"She can sing?" I said.

I walked over to her. "Hey,was that you singing awhile ago?" I asked her smiling.

"Oh,sorry if i'd disturbed you" she replied putting her guitar and notebook away.

"No,No keep going" I said. 'its sounds perfect"

Maria Pov

I didn't want to sing in front of him..its just too embarssing..

"Uhmm" i stuttred

**The End :D**

**Hope you enjoy it (: Please Review! **

**Next Chapter: Will Maria have the guts to show Miz her song?**


	2. BrakeUp Sensation

Thanks for the review!

x.x.x.x

Notice: I only own Annie and Bryan

Maria pov

"uhmm,its not very good" I told Mike.

"Come on,Maria" he said. "I heard you awhile ago"

I had to make an excuse,before anything could be worser!

"I gotta go,mom's cooking dinner" I lied and ran off.

after i losted him,I took a big sigh of relief.

Miz pov

Didn't her mom died in the car accident? "oh well,maybe tomorrow" I said then walked off to the my lockeroom,when I bumped into Maryse.

Oh great..here comes more yapping.

"uggh! did you see what happend out there?" she asked me.

"no..." i said backing off.

" I am going to get Melina's stupid ass,and beat it!" Maryse said screaming.

"Babe,just calm down... you'll get her next time"" i said trying to shut her up.

"okay...I love you" she said.

I didn't want to say it,but I also didn't want her to be upset. "Love you too". she walked off and boy was I happy!

Morrison came up to me.

"Dude,Mike if you don't like her then why are you with her?"he asked me.

"because...she's the only hot diva in wwe" I said,but I wasn;t sure.

"_the only hot diva in wwe?" _he replied.

"Okay I lied,I don't know why I wanna be with her" I told him.

"THEN BRAKE YP WITH HER!" he said loudly.

"Will you _please_ keep your tone down?" I pleasely asked.

"the reason,I dont want to brake up with her is because if i do,she's gonna whine about it!" I explained. "and trust me" I said.

"you do not want to hear her whine"

"so what if she cheated on _ you?" John asked me. _

_"_STOP TRYING TO MAKE IT HARDER!" I said angerliy. I walked off an went into the superstar's lockeroom and sat down and thought about what jomo had said..."maybe I should brake up with maryse" I told myself. "i mean there's no point being with her"

Maria pov

When i got home,i dropped my purse and landed on the couch.

I didn't feel like getting up and goinq to bed,so i just slept on the couch until morining.

that's all! Hope you enjoyed it :D

Review! Review! Review!


End file.
